


Untitled

by ElderGodRhian



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderGodRhian/pseuds/ElderGodRhian
Summary: Some Sparda/V that I took to long on. Sorry it's so short





	Untitled

V didn't take Dante serious when he said that The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was still alive,but here he was right in front of him.Dante said that he found him on some island with his memory almost completely wiped wearing only his torn coat. All he remembered was his,Dantes & Vergil's names. Dante had cleaned him up and set him up in an empty room in his shop. Books & papers were scattered throughout the room,though some were organized. He had made it his own space,V never thought that he'd be messy. "So......you're Sparda. I thought you'd be more....I don't know,intimidating?" Sparda shifted from his desk. "I don't...remember much. My son Dante filled me in on things since my absence. I don't remember being scary & intimidating before. I've been reading up on myself with these old books,I've done a lot of good things apparently." Sparda puts some books on the shelves while talking. "How do you know my son,he doesn't have many friends. My other son is currently healing from his wounds,Dante helps him and his son get along,I hear them crying for each other in his room every night. He's doing a great job at it. Oh silly me,sit down on the bed,your leg must hurt from standing so much."  
V does what he's told and sits down,he sinks into the down blanket cover. He puts his cane to the side. "I would've brought my bird but he's rude and I didn't want him disrespecting you."  
Sparda hums as he finishes cleaning off his desk. "That's ok,I can meet him later. Now tell me,why are you here? I'm sure you have a question for me but as you see the only stuff I know is in those books that Dante has." He sits down on the bed with V with his hands in his lap. V struggles to find words. "I just.....wanted to meet you,its an honor to meet you in person other than reading about you in books or in poetry." Sparda gives him a huge smile. "That's good,but I'm sure that's not the only thing....is it?"  
V gulps and tries to avoid Spardas gaze. "There is one thing,Dante told me that to tell you ha una bella voce fallo gridare per te,whatever that means."  
Sparda eyes widen. "Interesting, I'm sure he told you not to anger me to right?" Sparda slides his hand under V's shirt and removes it,V shakes as the rest of his clothes are removed. "N-no sir.....I wouldn't dare make you angry." Sparda pushes V gently into the bed. "Good,I'd love hear what those old scrolls & books say about me." He slides his long tongue along V's shivering body. V whimpers. "They say you defeated Mundus 2,000 years ago." He flinches when Sparda takes his cock in his mouth. ""Ah.....a-and that you had a taste for pretty men." Sparda chuckles while still sucking V's dick,sending waves of pleasure through him. V cries when he cums all to soon,Sparda swallowing it all. "That was quick,you want me to fuck you?"  
"Yes sir....please....use me."  
"Yes my lord.....please....I want you to make it hurt."  
Sparda chuckles and undresses himself. "Alright,but no knot for you tonight. Maybe later because I don't think you can handle it just yet. I need to train your ass to handle it with toys first."  
"Yes sir." V obediently spreads his legs while Sparda starts to lube up his fingers to stretch him out. He puts two fingers in and pushes them in & out as V whines. "Don't worry little one,I'm much bigger than that. Just relax and let your new daddy take care of you."  
"O-ok....its just ah! No! Not there!" V cums unexpectedly with a cry,some landing on the older demons face. "That's was quick. Now to put the real thing in."  
V whimpers as Sparda pulls his fingers out & slowly pushes his fat cock in. V bites down on the sheets to muffle his cries. "Ngh....to...to big!"  
"Well you did say to make it hurt,but since I'm a nice guy I'll go slow first. Now tell me....what else did those old books say about me?"  
V babbles about random fairytales and stuff Sparda can slightly remember that's true. "Uh huh....tell me more,you're doing great." It gets V to relax enough to fit all of his dick in,once that's out of the way he starts fucking the poor boy hard & rough. V wails as Sparda hits that sweet spot every time,he doesn't let up when V cums every few minutes. "Please.....please cum inside me! I want it!"  
Sparda lifts him up a little higher before cumming hard inside Vs ass,V cries as the demons hot seed fills him up. "Hot...why is it so hot?"  
Sparda gives him a confused smile. "I don't know,cause it is?" He laughs and pulls out,cum pouring out onto the bed. "Looks like I need to fuck you more if you want my knot. But that might mean we have to do it everyday. That ok with you?" V doesn't answer, after Sparda had pulled out he had passed out. "Well...that's nice,I'll just let him sleep and ask him later. I can fuck Dante in the meantime."


End file.
